


Make It Up To Me

by StardustDragon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night gets interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Up To Me

“I want it on the record that this wasn’t my idea.”

“Oh yeah?” his partner says sarcastically. “And what was your idea?”

“My idea was dinner and drinks with you, not changing into Daredevil halfway through our date because some criminals decided to rob a bank down the block.” 

Foggy sighs, his frustration leaving him in the same breath. “I know. I’m just glad you’re okay. Well, more okay than usual.” He doesn’t voice his distaste for sharing Matt with the city. They’ve had that argument before and it never ends well for either parties. 

Months ago, when they first started dating, they made an agreement to never go to bed angry. They broke it the first time Matt came home with a gash in his arm so deep he’d passed out from blood loss once he got in the window. Foggy had realized quickly that when Matt comes back like that, he has to put aside his anger for the sake of Matt. 

He wraps the gauze around Matt’s arm one last time and tapes it together. He stands up to put the first aid kid back together, making a note of what they need to replace. 

“Thank you, Foggy,” Matt says quietly. 

Foggy shakes his head- they’ve had this discussion before, too. The one where Matt doesn’t think he deserves someone as good as Foggy; Matt’s words, not Foggy’s. 

He's placing the half-empty kit in the bathroom cabinet when Matt sneaks up on him. 

“I mean it, Foggy.” His voice is deeper than usual, and he says the words like his says his prayers- full of conviction and emotion. “I’m sorry date night got interrupted. I’ll make it up to you next week.” 

Foggy can’t stop the grin that takes over his face, and Matt wraps his arms around Foggy’s waist. Matt must hear the smile in his voice when he speaks next, because he gets his own broad grin. 

“Or…you could just make it up to me now.”


End file.
